Addictions
by xtheblackdragonx
Summary: Jim Moriarty loves his taste, screams, and moans. John Watson was such a sweet treat for Jim, it's his very own addiction. First upload on my live-journal, Slash, Jim/John M ratings for language and content. one-short


Jim Moriarty was an addict, no, not like Sherlock who was addicted to drugs (even if he denied those accusations). But Jim was addicted to a certain ex-army doctor. He was addicted to that mans smell, taste, and anything the little criminal mastermind could think of about the doctor. And it all started at the pool, oh how Jim loved those moments. Watching the doctor wiggle underneath him, hearing his screams, it was all too sweet. He would be able to get the man to do anything he was told, it was what made him so damn amazing to Jim.  
"Ready _Doctor_?" Jim thought it was so fun when using pet names, made his fucks more sweeter.  
Whimpering underneath the criminal, was John Watson, who was getting harder by the passing seconds. Jim leaned in towards the other man, letting himself smell the doctors sweet smell. And he got a hint of Sherlock along with it, making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. Growling, he slapped John, making his head throw back. "Playing with the detective are we?" John spat blood, looking up at the man and smirking. Jim grabbed Johns collar and licked some of the blood from Johns lips. "Maybe," Jim slowly, and seductively said, "I need to _show_ you what happens," Giving another pause before throwing John onto the ground.  
"When you **disobey me**!"  
John just kept on smirking, while letting himself be tossed and turned by Jim. "Fine by me." John finally said, letting lust devour him. John laid on the the floor of their hotel room, staring up at Jim, and all over his body was written _take me_. And Jim was going to_ take him_, **hard and rough**. Jim was beginning to get hard too, and his suit was not about to get stained with his own seed, it's West wood after all. Jim unzipped his pants, letting his hard-on fall right out of his pants. Pulling john onto his knees, John opened his mouth to let the throbbing cock fill his mouth. Jim grabbed a fist full of Johns hair, growling in frustration, and trusting back and forth. John gagged at first, but moved along with the trust afterwords. John even started to deep throat Jim's member, making Jim moan in pure pleasure. "_Faster._" Jim commanded in pants and moans. And John did as he was told.  
_(This was part of his addiction, and Jim would always have John on his knees, begging for mercy.)_  
Coming into Johns heaven sent mouth was amazing, his white seed made Johns face look like a master piece. Panting heavily, he grabbed johns wrist and pulled them over his head. And throwing him forcefully onto the huge hotel bed. "_Strip._" Jim growled, he loved watching John shiver with anticipation. John had his jumper and shirt off, and he was slowly taking his pants and trousers off. "Hurry up!" Jim barked as he was still hard, and wanted to make Jim beg for had taken all his clothes off as well, leaving only his huge erection to be shown. Jim crawled onto the bed, grabbing hold of Johns wrist again, making them bruise and causing John to wince. Letting a devilish grin plaster its self onto Jim's face, he grabbed John's member in his hand and began to pump, faster and faster. John was moaning uncontrollably, he was about to come when Jim stopped. "Not yet." Jim said slowly into Johns ears, causing him to shiver again.  
Flipping John over, still holding on to his bruised wrist, he pumped himself inside of Johns raw arse. Letting his mind be filled with Johns screams and his own pleasures. Jim kept on thrusting, making John cry out in pain and pleasure. He grabbed some of Johns hair and pulled his head back, making John gasp. Yanking a fist full of Johns hair, even pulling some out, making John cry out even more. Still trusting, hard this time, Jim bit down on Johns shoulder, making some blood drip through the torn flesh. John was moaning and screaming even louder now, he moved his left hand to his pre-cum dripping member and started stroking himself. Jim let go of Johns hair and moved move his hands to Johns waist and gripping a hold of him, making his waist bruise up as well. Then, in a moment of ecstasy, Jim came inside Johns abused arse. and shortly after a few more thrust from Jim, John came all over his hand.  
Oh how Jim loved this, his addiction, sex with a certain doctor John Watson. It was worth everything, since Jim was addicted to Johns _screams_, _moans_, _taste_ and _smell_. Oh how Jim knew he would always have a sweet tooth for _his_ addictive doctor.


End file.
